


The Silence of Victory

by TheTimeTellingRaven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTellingRaven/pseuds/TheTimeTellingRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Spoilers and speculation**</p><p>The military returns home after the final battle with the Titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers and speculation**
> 
> Ahh, so sorry. ^^' Just a speculation about what might happen at the end of the series. More angst, yay!...

     A gentle breeze swept through the empty streets. Although the sun was bright and high in the clear dodger blue sky, nobody felt its warmth. No children laughed and played, no dogs trotted along in search of scraps, not even the migrating birds flew overhead. The once bustling town was now devoid of life.  
     Soft footsteps and clops of horses' hoofs broke the silence. A thick tension hung in the air they farther they went through the abandoned village, making time seem to slow. Soldiers looked downward, unable to bring their gazes up to look at the sight around them. The war was now over, but not without a heavy cost. Houses and porches that had belonged to a family now stood desolate and broken; dirt and cobblestone streets that, at one time, been used by merchants and pedestrians lay crumbled and grown up. Long since dried blood flaked against buildings, and bodies not collected lay decayed on the path, bones showing all too much. The stench of death hung heavily in the air.  
     No one spoke; nothing needed to be said. It should have been a joyful time full of mirth and laughter, but that now seemed like a distant fantasy as all found reality digging into them, breaking skin and drawing fresh blood. Many casualties were suffered, and most others found themselves wounded: lacerations, bruises, and puncture marks often infected and seeping with blood. Broken bones were also numerous. If anyone saw them now, they would have appeared as death walking with skin an unhealthy pallor; limps in their strides; and dark, bloodshot eyes full of eternal remorse.  
     It had taken every soldier available, no matter the branch or experience, to accomplish ending the war. Several had never seen the battlefront, and all were inevitably scarred. Only a fifth came back alive. The population had, unfortunately, dwindled when shifters were found within the walls; a fourth was all that remained. It was a grueling battle.  
     The company continued their trek through the forgotten city, Commanders Hange and Nile leading; Pixis was crushed along with his men. Squad Leaders and Brigade Captains followed behind, Levi among them, and the rest of the soldiers trudged in the rear.  
     Bertholdt was sitting in one of the wagons, visage full of regret; Ymir and Historia sat next to him. Reiner and Annie had been killed by Aberrants while in Titan form. Mikasa, Armin, and Sasha walked beside of the cart, faces grim and disheartened. Marlo and Boris trudged in front of them. Eren was in critical condition, and Connie, Hitch, and Jean were eaten by the Beast Titan.  
     No one dared to admit victory; no one wanted this to be a reality, with so many gone, only remaining by fleeting memories; fate had dealt them a cruel hand. All wished for it to be different, that death did not rear its ugly head.  
     Many could not help but wonder if those who left were happy now, celebrating the victory they had fought so hard for. Perhaps they who lived on should do the same, rejoice instead of weep.  
     Hange looked toward the sky, her eyes telling the story of a hard battle with many times of sorrow. She sighed softly and closed her chocolate orbs, brows furrowing in stress. Wall Sina was quickly approaching. How could she explain all of this? Even though they had won the war, too many were lost because of it; because of her own and the other commanders' decisions.  
     "They knew what they were getting into, Hange," Nile murmured, voice barely audible. "It was their choice."  
     "Yes, but... I want to know if it was worth it. Can our death count be covered by the fact that we are free? Will the sacrifices of so many go to waste?"  
     "Hm, you must remember that it was all for the greater good in the end, no matter if we had lost five or five thousand."  
     "You sound so much like Erwin...." she mumbled, more to herself than to the man riding next to her. He had been executed only three days ago.  
     "Maybe I do. But you must remember, they are happy now; they hold their own brand of freedom that we cannot imagine. I'm sure they wouldn't want us grieving on such an occasion, would they?" Nile's tone gained a spark at the end of his speech, one that seemed to rally those who heard him. "Our war is over.."  
     "I suppose you're right." Hange pulled her horse to a stop and turned it. "Men, today is a special day," she began, her voice loud and clear. "Today is the day that we have waited for...for a very long time. While we must grieve those we have lost, we must not let it consume us. We must move forward with the knowledge that they are happy and safe, wherever they may be, and that they hold a freedom that none of us have ever known: true freedom; freedom from worry and pain, sadness and fear. They will not be forgotten. Their devotion and courage in the face of death should be a beacon for the rest of us to follow, to give us hope as we explore the new world that has opened to us. Remember that this is not goodbye forever, but simply a placeholder for our next meeting; one that will be where death cannot follow."  
     Hange's voice buckled as she finished, all eyes focused on her. Each soldier stood in awe at their commander, minds reeling from sudden revelation. Slowly, all that were able lifted their hands in a salute, eyes now filled with a new hope: a hope for a brighter future, one where their children did not live in constant fear of the Titans. They were no longer like livestock, caged in an endless shame of failure; but human beings as free as birds to explore the world they never knew.  
     As they continued on, the silence of their victory now rang a different tune, a tune of courage and new life. All now believed that their friends truly wore the Wings of Freedom, Roses of Protection, Unicorns of Justice, and Swords of Courage they had so bravely fought under. Perhaps they even wore the symbols now.  
     Humanity had won the war against the Titans, and although many had been lost, many had been given a new life. Because somewhere, children laughed and played, dogs trotted around looking for food, and migrating birds flew overhead. Roses grew wild, horses ran free, and swords were used as decorations. Houses and porches held loving families, and soldiers embraced their loved ones after a long, hard battle. And that somewhere is where you are, 2000 years later.

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama
> 
> More angst! So sorry. ^^' this was supposed to be really depressing, but it got a happy ending, yay!


End file.
